Doctor Scandal
by miichan mch
Summary: Peringatan ! Berisi Konten dewasa YAOI Sangat tidak disarankan untuk anak di bawah umur atau homophobia untuk membaca. Rate M untuk adegan Anu. (Bokushi) Akakuro.
1. chapter 1

Disclaimer :

Kuroko no Basuke by Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Genre : Romance.

Rating : M

Original story by Miichan

Apabila terdapat kesamaan semua hanya kebetulan dan ketidaksengajaan semata.

Warning : YAOI, Adult Content.

*Cerita ini lebih fokus pada adegan **ANU** daripada jalan cerita. Mengacu pada judul cerita, saya tidak akan menjelaskan prosedur dan seluk beluk dunia medis secara detail. Karena bukan itu yang akan saya ceritakan. Jadi mohon **tidak di FLAME** atas kurangnya dekripsi pada pekerjaan dan tugas para karakter di cerita ini. Karena saya sudah memperingatkan sebelumnya.

*Bagi yang sudah yakin untuk membaca ff saya, silahkan membaca dengan tenang :v

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sepasang kaki jenjang melangkah dengan pasti menelusuri koridor rumah sakit yang tampak mulai sepi mengingat jam besuk pasien sudah berakhir.

Akashi Seijuurou, dokter yang bertugas sebagai _Cardiologist_ yang bertugas mendiagnosis serta menangani kondisi kesehatan yang berhubungan dengan jantung dan pembuluh darah. Adalah dokter termuda yang bekerja di Kiseki General Hospital mengingat usianya masih 25 tahun. Sekaligus pewaris dari rumah sakit terbaik di Jepang tersebut. Dia baru bertugas sekitar satu tahun belakangan ini setelah mengambil study spesialisasi di Amerika berkat kejeniusannya.

Setelah beberapa saat berjalan, sang dokter muda itupun telah sampai di ruang pribadinya. _Handle_ di tekan dan pintu terbuka. Akashi masuk kedalam ruangan yang didominasi warna putih itu untuk istirahat sejenak sebelum kembali berjaga.

.

.

Seorang perawat berjalan keluar dari salah satu bangsal anak sambil sambil membawa nampan yang berisi bermacan cairan obat, juga ada beberapa jarum suntik yang telah digunakan. Lengkap dengan cairan alkohol dan beberapa sisa kapas. Ruangan itu adalah tempat terakhir yang dia kunjungi setelah melakukan tugas perawatan rutin pasien sebelum mereka terlelap tidur. Setelah menyelesaikan tugasnya, si perawat manis dengan name tag Tetsuya itupun segera berjalan menuju ruang jaga.

Tetsuya memasuki ruangan tempat para perawat berkumpul. Dia ingin merebahkan tubuhnya sebentar, Profesi sebagai perawat menuntutnya untuk bergerak cekatan. Dia harus selalu siap kapanpun jika keadaan darurat membutuhkan. Apalagi dia sedang melakukan _shift_ malam.

Baru saja pantatnya mendarat di atas busa sofa empuk bahkan punggunggnya belum sempat disandarkan, seseorang sudah memanggilnya.

"Aida-san, ada apa ?"

"Datanglah ke ruangan dokter Akashi. Dia memintamu untuk membawa data pasien yang bernama Ogiwara Shigehiro."

Tetsuya menghembuskan nafas berat. Padahal dia ingin istirahat sebentar. Bukan karena malas, tapi karena tubuhnya memang mudah lelah akhir-akhir ini. Namun Tetsuya tidak mengeluh, sejak awal dia sadar pekerjaan di dunia medis adalah pekerjaan yang mengutamakan kepentingan pasien. Ini karena mereka menyangkut nyawa manusia. Apa bila terlambat sedikit bisa fatal akibatnya.

"Baiklah."

Tetsuya bangkit dari duduknya kemudian berjalan keluar untuk pergi keruangan dokter yang telah memanggilnya. Sebenarnya jika bisa dia tidak ingin berurusan dengan dokter itu. Tapi dia berusaha menjaga pikirannya agar tetap positif.

.

.

Tetsuya telah berdiri di depan pintu berwarna putih gading. Sebelah tangannya membawa map berisi catatan data pasien yang diminta dokter Akashi.

Tok...Tok...Tok...

"Masuk" Terdengar suara bariton terdengar dari dalam ruangan. Tetsuya masuk begitu mendengar suara persetujuan. Sebenarnya Tetsuya heran, tidak biasanya dokter itu berjaga saat malam hari.

Terlihat dokter Akashi duduk di kursi didepan meja kerjanya. Terlihat dia masih memeriksa beberapa laporan. Jas putih masih membalut tubuh tegap atletisnya. Kacamata bening tanpa _frame_ bertengger angkuh di hidung mancungnya.

"Selamat malam, dokter Akashi." Sapa Tetsuya kepada si dokter tampan.

"Kunci pintunya."

"Apa ?"

"Kau tidak mendengar perkataanku ?" Nadanya terdengar marah. Auranya terlihat mengintimidasi.

"Maaf" Tetsuya memilih menuruti perkataan atasannya dengan mengunci pintu.

Tetsuya berjalan mendekat. Dengan langkah pelan dia sampai dihadapan Akashi.

"Ini adalah laporan perkembangan data pasien yang bernama Ogiwara Shigehiro. Kondisinya telah membaik setelah melakukan operasi, dok. " ucap Tetsuya sambil menyerahkan beberapa kertas yang berisi data pasien.

"Hm" gumam Akashi sambil melihat grafik perkembangan pasiennya. Tangannya terlihat sibuk membalikkan kertas.

"Jika tidak ada yang di butuhkan, saya mohon undur diri. " Tetsuya berkata sopan sambil membungkukkan badannya. Kemudian badannnya berbalik untuk segera kembali. Dia ingin pergi secepatnya dari ruangan Akashi.

"Siapa yang menyurumu pergi ?!"

Tetsuya tersentak akibat kaget mendengar bentakan dari Akashi. Dia menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah akibat rasa gugup yang luar biasa. Jantungnya berdegup dengan keras.

Perlahan dia mulai berbalik dengan pelan. Bisa Tetsuya lihat mata heterokrom itu sudah berkilat tajam. Karena terlalu ingin cepat beristirahat Tetsuya tidak sadar bahwa Akashi belum menyuruhnya untuk pergi. Tetsuya lupa bahwa Akashi adalah orang yang tidak suka diabaikan.

"Maafkan saya dokter Akashi. " Kepala Tetsuya tertunduk sangat dalam. Dia merasa ketakutan sekarang. Apalagi Akashi daritadi hanya diam tanpa sepatah katapun membuat batinnya semakin gelisah.

"Kemarilah."

Tetsuya mendongak menatap Akashi. Wajah tampan itu tampak begitu angkuh dengan aura yang mengintimidasi. Tak heran banyak yang tak berani mendekatinya.

Tetsuya berjalan dengan pelan dengan perasaan was-was yang meliputi. Menuju sisi kursi. Kedua mata berbeda warna itu masih lekat memandang dengan tatatapan intens seakan menelanjangi.

Tetsuya memekik pelan, ketika tangannya tiba-tiba di raih oleh Akashi. Hingga tubuhnya jatuh di atas pangkuan.

"Dokter ?" Dengan panik Tetsuya mencoba melepaskan diri. Namun sia-sia karena tenaga Akashi yang lebih kuat mengunci setiap gerakannya. Matanya semakin membelalak ketika merasakan ada yang mengeras dari bawah.

"Hei, Tetsuya. Kau ingat kan kalau kau harus selalu 'melayaniku' kan ?" Tanya sang dokter. Ibu jari dan telunjuknya mengapit dagu Tetsuya. Kedua manik beda warnanya menatap lurus kearah mata birunya. Nadanya tajam terkesan merendahkan.

Tetsuya diam tak berkutik. Dia tak dapat melawan. Disisi lain Mata Akashi yang gelap sudah tertutupi kabut nafsu.

Inilah yang Tetsuya takutkan. Keresahannya saat mendengar Akashi memanggilnya akhirnya menjadi terjawab. Dokter yang terkenal jenius dan kemampuan hebatnya nya dalam mendiagnosis penyakit pasien sehingga dapat dengan cepat di saat yang bersamaan tepat memberikan penanganan terhadap sehingga dapat membuat pasien mengalami kesembuhan seratus persen.

Tak sedikit orang yang menganggapnya titisan dewa karena kehebatannya dalam ilmu pengobatan. Namun sebaik dan sehebat apapun manusia selalu memiliki sisi yang tak terduga dalam dirinya.

Dan sisi lain dari Akashi Seijuurou yang orang tidak mengetahui adalah dia sangat terobsesi pada Tetsuya. Dia ingin memiki Tetsuya seutuhnya untuk dirinya sendiri, perasaannya, cintanya, tubuhnya, Akashi ingin menguasainya. Dengan kelicikannya dia menjebak Tetsuya agar mau melakukan perjanjian dengan dirinya. Dan isi perjanjiaj itu adalah Tetsuya harus bersedia 'melayani' Akashi Seijuurou.

"Jangan" Tetsuya berusaha mencegah tangan Akashi yang mulai masuk dan merayap di balik baju perawat yang dia kenakan.

"Jangan berhenti maksudmu ?" Jawab Akashi. Tak terpengaruh dengan penolakan Tetsuya, Tangannya semakin bergerilya mencari sesuatu di balik baju Tetsuya.

Tetsuya menggeleng dengan cepat.

"Jangan lakukan ini."

"Kenapa ?" Tanya Akashi dengan menatap Tetsuya. Satu tangannya yang bebas tak ia biarkan menganggur. Ketika tangan kanannya di tahan oleh Tetsuya. Tangan kirinya bertugas masuk ke dalam celana Tetsuya.

"Jangan di sini."

"Tapi aku menginginkanmu sekarang" Bisiknya, menimbulkan sensasi geli ditelinga Tetsuya.

"Tapi nanti ada yang dengar." Tetsuya berusaha tetap menstabilkan suaranya saat hidung mancung Akashi mengendus lehernya.

"Aku tidak peduli. Biarkan mereka tahu kalau kau hanya milikku." Ucap Akashi yang kemudian menggigit pelan leher putih jenjang. Memberikan tanda kepemilikan.

"Lepaskan. Aku tidak mau. "

Tetsuya sekuat tenaga mendorong dada Akashi. Wajahnya memerah. Nafasnya terengah dan menatap Akashi dengan marah.

Wajah Akashi berubah mengeras. Dia tidak suka di bantah. Apalagi oleh Tetsuya.

Tetsuya terkejut ketika tiba-tiba Akashi mengangkat tubuhnya dan mendudukannya diatas meja kerja Akashi. Dan dokter muda itu telah berdiri di hadapannya. Tetsuya dapat melihat kilat tidak suka di matanya.

"Apa kau mau aku membuatmu tidak bekerja di sini lagi ?" Tanya Akashi dengan nada penuh ancaman.

Meski baru tiga tahun bekerja di rumah sakit. Tetsuya menyukai lingkungan kerjanya. Dia menyukai semua pegawai minus Akashi. Dia sudah menganggap mereka seperti keluarga. Sekalipun dia memilih keluar dari rumah sakit itu. Seijuurou telah mengancamnya bahwa dia akan membuat Tetsuya tidak akan diterima bekerja di manapun dia berada. Tak ada pilihan lain selain menyerah.

"Tidak."

"Kalau begitu diam dan turuti semua perintahku."

Tetsuya menggigit bagian bawah bibirnya. Hidupnya jadi rumit setelah kedatangan Akashi Seijuurou di rumah sakit tempatnya bekerja. Dengan seenaknya mengklaim bahwa Tetsuya adalah miliknya. Pada bulan pertama kedatangan dokter itu di rumah sakit. Membuatnya harus terjebak dengan pria bejat itu. Selain tugasnya untuk merawat pasien. Dia juga harus melayani nafsu birahi Akashi dan lebih buruknya seorang Akashi Seijuurou tidak menerima penolakan.

Pada akhirnya dia akan menyerah oleh ancaman Akashi. Membiarkan dirinya lagi-lagi jatuh dalam dominasi dokter egois seperti Akashi Seijuurou.

Seijuurou yang melihat submisive _submisissive_ nya tak lagi memberikan perlawanan menyeringai penuh kemenangan. Seperti seekor mangsa yang sudah terbaring pasrah karena tak dapat lagi meloloskan diri dari predator yang memangsanya. Seperti itulah gambaran kondisi Tetsuya sekarang.

Tak mau membuang waktu. Akashi langsung memulai permainan.

Akashi mengangkat dagu Tetsuya. Mata heterokrom yang sudah tertutup kabut nafsu itu menatap mata azure milik Tetsuya. Membuat sensasi aneh menjalari tubuh mereka.

Akashipun langsung mencium bibir Tetsuya dengan penuh nafsu. Memagut, menjilat dan menggigit ketika ingin akses lebih. Begitu akses terbuka lidah Seijuurou langsung mengeksplorasi dengan liar. Mengabsen deretan gigi. Gusipun tak luput dari invasi lidah ahli yang kini mengajak lidah Tetsuya untuk menari. Akibat dari ciuman panas itu _saliva_ mereka kini meleleh keluar tumpah dan mengalir terus kebawah.

Akashi semakin mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang Tetsuya, menundukkan dirinya agar dia bisa semakin memperdalam ciumannya. Berhadapan dengan Tetsuya selalu dapat membuatnya kehilangan kendali akan kewarasannya.

Sementara Tetsuya sendiri tanpa sadar telah mengalungkan tangannya di leher Akashi. Meskipun dia tidak menyukai tindakan pelecehan yang dilakukan oleh Akashi. Tapi tak dapat dipungkiri ciuman Akashi begitu memabukkan. Akashi bisa membuatnya terbawa suasana.

Matanya terpejam menikmati apa yang Akashi lakukan. Membuatnya mengeluarkan suara desahan kecil.

Tetsuya merasa paru-parunya mulai menjerit karena pasokan oksigen mulai menipis. Tangannya mulai memukul dada Akashi.

Akashi dengan enggan melepaskan ciumannya demi memberi Tetsuya kesempatan untuk bernafas.

"hah.. hah... hah.."

Nafas mereka terengah. Keduanya masih berlomba mengambil oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya.

Akashi dapat melihat bibir pinkTetsuya bengkak akibat perbuatannya. Mata bulat dengan pendar biru langit yang sangat indah kini terlihat sayu. Kulit wajahnya yang biasa pucat kini berwarna kemerahan.

Seijuurou menelan ludahnya. Pemandangan seperti ini membuat celananya semakin terasa sesak saja. Ditambah seragam perawat yang digunakan membuat Tetsuya tampak lebih seksi di matanya.

Dia berusaha menahan dirinya untuk tidak langsung memasukkan miliknya kedalam lubang Tetsuya. Dia harus mempersiapkannya. Dia juga tidak ingin menyakiti Tetsuya.

Akashi mengangkat tubuh Tetsuya, menaruhnya di atas sofa besar yang ada diruangannya.

Dengan cepat dia membuka satu persatu kancing baju Tetsuya lalu membuka kancing celana Tetsuya dan menurunkannya. Tetsuya sudah seperti makanan yang siap santap.

Seijuurou kembali mencium bibir Tetsuya. Tangannya menyusuri paha, mengusapnya merasakan bagaimana halusnya kulit putih sambil memberikan tekanan dengan ibu jarinya.

"Sebut namaku, Tetsuya."

Bisik seijuurou ditelinga kanan Tetsuya.

Ciumannya beralih ke arah leher. Memberikan beberapa randa kepemilikan di sana. Menggigitnya, meciumya lalu menhisapnya hingga terciptalah beberapa bercak merah.

"Haaah... haah... nghh..."

Tetsuya hanya bisa terengah. Suaranya nyaris tak bisa keluar, hanya ada erangan dan desahan yang keluar dari mulut mungilnya.

Ciuman Seijuurou terus berlanjut hingga tulang selangka turun menuju dada bahkan beberapa tercetak di perutnya. Seijuurou benar-benar lapar.

Seijuurou menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak. Menyeringai puas melihat kondisi Tetsuya yang berada di bawahnya. Tetsuya yang awalnya memberikan perlawanan kini telah sepenuhnya jatuh dalam dominasinya. Ini selalu terjadi saat mereka bercinta. Seharusnya sejak awal Tetsuya menurut padanya, dengan begitu semua akan lebih mudah.

"Keluarkan suaramu lebih keras lagi sayang.."

Kini mulut Akashi beralih menuju dua tonjolan merah muda di dada Tetsuya. Giginya memberikan gigitan kecil untuk kembali memancing desahan. Tak puas hanya dengan menggigitnya. Seijuurou lalu menghisapnya, menyusu bagaikan bayi. Hingga cairan putih keluar dari puting Tetsuya. Seijuuroupun meneguknya dengan semangat. Puas dengan puting sebelah kiri mulutnya berpindah ke puting sebelah kanan.

Sementara tangannya sudah bermain- main pada bagian bawah Tetsuya. Menyapanya, menyentuhnya dan memijatnya dengan gerakan sensual, semakin membangkitkan gairah Tetsuya.

Dia bergerak gelisah, apalagi tangan Akashi yang semakin cepat mengocok miliknya membuatnya semakin terangsang hingga pada akhirnya Tetsuya mencapai klimaks meskipun sudah mati-matian dia tahan.

"Ahhh..." Satu desahan panjang keluar dari mulut mungil Tetsuya.

Akashi tak memberikan kesempatan pada organ milik Tetsuya untuk melemas walau sejenak. Dia kembali meremas dan mengocoknya ditambah jari Akashi kini mulai gencar menekan lubangnya.

Tetsuya sudah tidak tahan. Dia menginginkan lebih dari sekedar Sentuhan dan ciuman. Apalagi dengan jari Akashi yang mulai memasuki lubangnya yang sudah berkedut.

"A-Aka-shi..k.. nghh" Tetsuya memanggil nama Akashi dengan susah payah.

"Apa yang kau inginkan, Sayang ?" Tanya Akashi dengan seringai yang masih tergambar di wajahnya. Sementara ketiga jari tangannya masih sibuk keluar masuk di lubang Tetsuya.

"..." Tetsuya tak sanggup mengeluarkan kalimatnya. Perlakuan Akashi pada tubuhnya membuat suaranya seperti tertahan di tenggorokannya. Namun begitu, Akashi dapat menebak keinginan Tetsuya melalui sorot matanya.

"Kau ingin aku memasukimu ?"

Tetsuya hanya mengangguk lemah sebagai jawaban. Meski begitu dia masih merasa terpaksa. Di satu sisi dia sangat tidak menyukai tindakan Seijuurou yang memaksanya. Tapi di sisi lain dia harus segera melepaskan hasratnya. Tentu saja ini karena salah Seijuurou.

Di sisi Akashi diapun juga sudah tidak kuat lagi menahan ngilu di bagian bawahnya. Melihat kondisi Tetsuya semakin membuat gairahnya mendidih. Dengan cepat dia membuka ikat pinggang dan ziper celananya. Melepaskannya bersama celana dalam. Jas putihnya sudah dia tanggalkan sejak tadi.

Kaki Tetsuya di buka semakin lebar untuk mempermudah akses masuk. Diraupnya bibir Tetsuya untuk kembali dicium sebagai sarana peredam desahan.

Seijuurou menggeram rendah saat mereka mulai melakukan penyatuan. Merasakan dinding lubang Tetsuya yang memanjakan miliknya.

" _Shit_ ! " Umpat Akashi di sela ciumannya. Dia berusaha memasukkan miliknya. "Kau selalu saja sempit, Tetsuya." Gumam Akashi setelah penisnya masuk dengan sempurna.

Kalimat _vulgar_ Akashi entah kenapa membuat Tetsuya merasa malu.

"Ngghh.."

Saat Akashi mulai bergerak, Tetsuya merasakan aneh dalam dirinya, dia ingin menahan erangannya, tapi saat Akashi terus menusuknya, dia tidak tahan lagi.

"Ahh.. Ahh... Ah..."

Rasanya sangat nikmat, Tetsuya tidak bisa menyangkalnya, Akashi bergerak lebih cepat saat suara Tetsuya menjadi lebih keras karena batangnya mengenai titik kenikmatannya.

"Sshh.. Tetsuya.. kau sangat nikmat." Racau Akashi merasakan kenikmatan yang tiada tara memanjakan juniornya.

Dirinya menggerakkan pinggulnya semakin cepat. Sementara di bawahnya Tetsuya mendesah semakin keras.

Keringat mulai bercucuran, desahan demi desahan menggema di ruang kerja Akashi. Mereka terlalu bersemangat untuk melapiaskan hasrat mereka. Tak peduli jika akan ada dokter dan perawat lain yang mungkin akan mendengar suara mereka akibat tindakan tak bermoral yang mereka lakukan.

Tetsuya tak peduli lagi dengan Akal sehatnya. Dia sudah terlalu tenggelam dalam buaian kenikmatan. Dia bahkan ikut bergerak berlawanan hingga saling bertabrakan keras membuat sensasi yang didapatkan lebih nikmat.

Bosan dengan posisinya sekarang, Seijuurou kemudian menarik Tubuh Tetsuya menjadi posisi duduk. Kedua tangannya mencengkram dua bukit kembar milik Tetsuya. Menghujamkan penisnya dari bawah. Bergerak secara liar dan cepat. Badan Tetsuya terlonjak naik turun bagaikan di atas pelana kuda.

Tak puas hanya menyetubuhi, bibir Seijuurou kini kembali mengulum salah satu puting Tetsuya menyesapnya dengan nikmat. Tangan Tetsuya kini melingkar di lehernya.

Gerakan Seijuurou semakin cepat. Bibir merah yang sudah bengkak itu kembali di cumbu untuk menyalurkan kenikmatan.

"Mmhhhh.." Desah Tetsuya di sela ciumannya. Dan saat ciuman itu terlepas, Tetsuya merasa dia akan mencapa batasnya. Pemuda itu semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada leher Akashi.

"Se.. ngh.. Sei.. Kunh..." Desah Tetsuya dengan menyebut nama Akashi sebagai tanda bahwa puncaknya semakin dekat.

Seijuurou menyadari Tetsuya akan klimaks apalagi dia mendesah sambil meneriakkan namanya. Membuatnya semakin bersemangat menggempur liang kenikmatan dengan menghantamkan miliknya lebih keras di titik kenikmatan si perawat manis.

"Sei-kunh..." Tetsuya mendesah keras. Mulutnya terbuka lebar. Nafasnya terengah setelah mencapai klimaks. Cairan putih menyembur dan mengenai tubuh mereka.

Sementara Seijuurou yang merasa batangnya di jepit kuat akibat Tetsuya yang telah mencapai klimaks, semakin membenamkan dirinya pada Tubuh Tetsuya. Dia juga merasa akan mencapai klimaks.

"Tetsuya.."

Sejuurou mengerang, Leher putih beraroma vanilla digunakan sebagai media penyalur nikmat. Satu dorongan keras dan kasar ia tubrukkan dengan rektrum Tetsuya. Memuntahkan benihnya jauh kedalam tubuh Tetsuya.

Nafas mereka berdua masih terengah. Keduanya masih terdiam mengumpulkan sisa tenaga yang terbuang setelah aktifitas yang membuang banyak energi mereka. Tubuh masih saling menyatu dalan kondisi berpelukan berpelukan. Masih enggan untuk saling melepaskan.

"Pelayananmu selalu memuaskan, Tetsuya. " Akhirnya setelah beberapa saat diliputi keheningan Sejuurou lah yang membuka pembicaraan.

"Kau sudah puas ?" Cibir Tetsuya dengan Tatapan tidak suka.

Akashi yang ditatap seperti itu tidak takut atau marah. Dia tahu Tetsuya hanya menggertaknya.

"Kalau kau sudah selesai biarkan aku pergi."

Wajah tegas itu kembali memasang seringai. Seakan menunjukan siapa yang berkuasa. Dengan keadaan tubuh yang saling terhubung Akashi kembali membuat Tetsuya berbaring di sofa. Membuat Tetsuya membelalakkan mata saking Terkejutnya.

"Sayangnya aku masih ingin menikmatimu."

"Apa ?! Kau- mphh... " Kalimat Tetsuya terbungkam oleh ciuman ganas yang kembali dilakukan Seijuurou.

Dokter muda itu menarik juniornya sesaat kemudian kembali menghujam dengan gerakan agak liar dan kasar.

.

.

.

.

Akashi Seijuurou menyeringai puas melihat Tetsuya sambil membetulkan kancing kemejanya.

Tetsuya terduduk dengan lemas di atas sofa putih di dalam ruangan Akashi.

Kegiatan panas mereka baru saja selesai beberapa saat lalu. Akashi telah membantunya berpakaian langsung ketika selesai bercinta. Takut adik Akashi akan bangun kembali melihat kondisi Tetsuya. Namun begitu dia masih memasang _deathglare_ pada laki-laki berambut merah yang membuanya harus melayani selama tiga ronde. Ini termasuk cepat bagi Akashi, biasanya dia bisa melakukan lebih.

"Aku akan membebaskan tugasmu untuk dua hari ini." Ujar Seijuurou pada Tetsuya.

"Kau menyebalkan."

"Kau kan juga menikmatinya." Ujar Seijuurou dengan nada sindiran.

Bisa dilihat Tetsuya memerah karena malu oleh perkataan Akashi. Dan Akashi tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini ?"

"Karena ini tempat kerjaku."

"Maksudku, kenapa kau bertugas saat malam ? Aku tahu kau hanya datang sampai sore. "

"Karena aku ingin bersamamu."

Tetsuya hanya mendengus setelah mendengar pengakuan Akashi.

Tetsuya mengernyit sambil memegang perutnya. Ekspresinya Terlihat tidak nyaman.

"Kau kenapa, Tetsuya. ?!" Tanya Seijuurou dengan nada yang terdengar panik setelah melihat Tetsuya.

"Ugh.." Tetsuya melenguh merasakan perutnya yang terasa sakit.

Akashi terlihat semakin panik. Apalagi setelah melihat wajah Tetsuya yang tambah pucat dan berkeringat.

"Bertahanlah Tetsuya, Aku akan membawamu keruang perawatan."

"Tidak apa-apa, mereka hanya menendang." Ucap Tetsuya berusaha menenangkan Akashi. Namun raut cemas tak hilang dari wajah tampannya.

Tangan besar itu mengusap perut Tetsuya yang tengah dihuni makhluk kecil calon buah hati mereka.

"Ada apa ? Apa kalian masih ingin bertemu papa ?"

Tetsuya yang Syok mendengar dialog tak masuk akal itu mencubit 'mesra' tangan Seijuurou. Yang membuat sejuurou berteriak kesakitan.

"Aww.. Kenapa mencubitku Tetsuya ?"

"Apa maksud omonganmu tadi ?" Omel Tetsuya dengan kesal.

"Bukankah sudah jelas, Mereka pasti kesepian setelah aku mengeluarkan penisku dari tubuhmu."

"Justru mereka marah karena ayahnya meminta jatah pada ibunya saat hamil tua. "

"Aku hanya membantumu, bukankah orang hamil itu lebih bergairah ?" Ucap Seijuurou dengan kerlingan nakal.

"Yang hamil aku atau kau ?!"

"Seks saat hamil bisa melancarkan konteraksi saat persalinan, Tetsuya."

"Alasan."

Akashi tak menjawab. Tapi suara kekehan terdengar.

Melihat wajah menyebalkan Akashi. Membuat tangan Tetsuya gatal untuk melempari wajah yang selalu dipuja itu dengan sepatu yang di kenakannya. Tapi Tetsuya masih sayang dengan keselamatan bokongnya.

"Kau tidak pulang ? "

Tetsuya bertanya dengan nada penuh perhatian.

"Aku kan sudah bilang, aku ingin bersamamu."

"Aku bisa libur besok, Tapi kau tidak."

"Aku akan pulang kalau Tetsuya ikut pulang."

Tetsuya menghela nafas. "Aku harus bertugas "

"Aku khawatir padamu."

"Setauku dokter Akashi Seijuurou orang yang paling tenang dalam menghadapi masalah saat mengobati pasien."

"Bertugas sebagai dokter dan suami itu berbeda Tetsuya, Apalagi sekarang istriku masih bekerja saat hamil."

Ujar Seijuurou menatap khawatir. Mengingat Akashi Tetsuya yang tak lain adalah istrinya yang tengah hamil tujuh bulan tapi malah bekerja dengan gila-gilaan.

l

Seijuurou sempat memintanya berhenti bekerja pada awal kehamilan. Tapi Tetsuya keras kepala karena dia tidak mau dikurung seharian di mansion. Tetsuya mengancam tidak memberi jatah 'Anu' sampai Tetsuya selesai melahirkan.

Akashi yang tidak mau batangnya berkarat karena dianggurkan akhirnya mengabulkan permintaan istrinya meskipun dengan Begitu banyak syarat dan peraturan. Tetsuya hanya ditugaskan pada pagi hingga sore hari bersamaan dengan jadwal Akashi. Namun kali ini Tetsuya mengambil shift malam karena tak tega dengan rekannya yang ingin pulang kampung dengan menggantikan tugasnya.

Tetsuya yang ditatap seperti itu memberikan senyum hangat. Matanya memandang teduh memberi ketenangan. Meraih kepala Akashi membawanya kedalam dekapan. Akashi membalas pelukan isterinya. Hidungnya menghirup dalam aroma manis vanilla yang menguar.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Sei-kun. " Tetsuya berucap sambil mengusap lembut punggung suaminya.

"Mulai besok kau jadi Asistenku saja."

"Tapi.. Sei-kun, aku tidak bisa"

"Kali ini aku tidak menerima penolakan."

Tetsuya bungkam dengan kalimat final Seijuurou. Apalagi nada yang diberikan penuh Tekanan. Semakin menunjukkan kalau dia tidak bisa di bantah.

Sorot mata Seijuurou mulai melembut. Tangannya kembali mengusap perut yang membuncit. "Mengertilah, kau tidak hanya membawa satu nyawa di dalam perutmu. "

"Baiklah..." Akhirnya Tetsuya memilih mengalah setelah mendengar permohonan Seijuurou.

Seijuurou tersenyum penuh kelegaan. Kemudian mencium kening Tetsuya dalam.

"Sudah terlalu malam untuk pulang. Sebaiknya kita istirahat disini saja. "

Ujar Seijuurou setelah melihat jam yang ada di dinding ruang kerjanya.

"Sei-kun saja yang istirahat, aku masih harus berjaga."

"Aku sudah bilang pada kepala perawat."

"Tapi Aku tidak enak pada Kimura-san."

"Dia akan mengerti jika aku yang memintanya."

Tetsuya mendengus sebal "Selalu saja seenaknya."

"Kau pikir siapa Direktur rumah sakit ini ?"

Tetsuya memutar bola mata lelah. "Bukan contoh yang baik."

"Aku hanya ingin bersama istriku. Memang salah ?"

Tetsuya hanya menggeleng sebagai jawaban. Wajahnya memerah karena malu.

"Baiklah, sekarang mari kita tidur."

Seijuurou membawa Tetsuya untuk menyamankan posisi mereka berbaring diatas sofa. Sofa itu cukup besar sehingga muat untuk ditiduri mereka berdua. Meskipun harus berdesakkan tapi Seijuurou tak keberatan, malah dia senang karena bisa terus menempel pada istrinya. Mereka tidur dalam posisi miring. Dengan Seijuurou yang mendekapnya dari belakang, tangannya berada di atas perut Tetsuya. Sedangkan Tetsuya bergelung nyaman dalam pelukan suaminya. Tangan mungilnya di tempatkan diatas tangan Seijuurou seakan mengajak calon anak mereka ikut bergabung menjelajahi alam mimpi bersama papa dan mama.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

.

hehehehe hehehehehe hehehehe

er... ok... I Feel... aaaaaaaa... entahlah...XD

tadi siang saya sudah memasukkan dokumen chapter 2 I Order You untuk diedit sebelum di upload.

Sebelum selembar fanart terkutuk mengacaukan pikiran saya... XD Disitu Akashi jadi dokter yg entah kenapa kelihatan mesum dan Tetsuya pake baju suster :'V

Dan ide nista ini muncul begitu saja setelah melihat gambar itu semakin lama XD

Tadinya mau nulis lemon aja. Tapi tangan saya tiba-tiba belok jadi mpreg hehehe

Saya menulis rate M hanya bermodal ff rate M yg pernah saya baca sebelumnya. XD saya masih dibawah umur plis XD

Jadi mohon maaf bila terdapat banyak kekurangan dalam penggambaran adegan Anu :V

beberapa adegan rumah sakit juga berdasarkan pengalaman yang saya lihat ketika menjenguk orang dirumah sakit. Kecuali yang adegan Anu nya ya..

:V

apabila terdapat kesamaan semua hanya kebetulan dan ketidak sengajaan semata. Namanya juga cerita mainstream versi saya :v

Well... kasih kesan pesan kritik dan saran dong untuk fic rate M saya yg pertama XD

(itu kalo ada yg baca sih ) X"D

Kalau ceritanya kurang berkenan nanti akan saya hapus. :"D

Salam Hormat

Miichan


	2. Bonus

**Disclaimer :**

 **Kuroko No Basuke milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi.**

 **Peringatan :**

 **Anak dibawa 18 tahun dilarang baca !**

.

.

.

Suasana pagi itu tampak cerah dan ramai dengan penampakan sosok anak kecil yang sedang bermain diatas karpet lembut . Satu mengenakan T-shirt abu-abu lengan pendek dan celana panjang berwarna hitam sedang asyik memainkan remote untuk mobil mainannya.

Satu lagi mengenakan T-shirt lengan panjang berwarna putih dan celana panjang coklat sedang bermain dengan game tablet dengan sound nyaring dari tabletnya . Keduanya asyik bermain tanpa orang tuanya .

Terdengar Panggilan dengan nada familiar, sontak keduanya mendongak saat sosok yang sangat di kenalnya memasuki ruang tengah yang mereka jadikan arena bermain.

Wajah Taka- anak kecilyang menge- nakan t-shirt pendek- itu melepaskan remote ditangannya dan bangkit menghampiri sosok wanita cantik itu. "Obaa-san..." Pekiknya senang melihat kedatangan neneknya, Akashi Shiori.

"Ojii-san..." Pekik Yoshi menghampiri sosok sang kakek, Akashi Masaomi yang mendekat di belakang sang nenek yang kini memeluk saudaranya .

"Kalian semakin tampan saja setiap harinya."

Puji sang nenek yang kini memeluk kedua cucunya .

Keduanya hanya memberikan senyum menawan yang mampu membuat banyak orang terpikat akan pesona duo kembar yang baru berusia enam tahun itu.

Akashi Takayuki dan Akashi Yoshiyuki , putra kembar dari pasangan Akashi Seijuurou dan Akashi Tetsuya. Mereka adalah kembar identik dengan rambut merah mewarisi ayahnya. Yang membedakan mereka hanya lah warna mata mereka . Milik sang kakak yaitu Taka berwarna merah dengan pupil yang melebar seperti warna pada salah mata ayah mereka. Sedangkan adik kembarnya Yoshi memiliki manik cerulean sama seperti Tetsuya .

Sang kakek mengamati ruangan luas itu, namun tak menemukan tanda-tanda sosok putra dan menantunya, membuatnya menggernyit dalam tanya.

"Dimana orang tua kalian?"

Kini sang kakek duduk di sofa bersama istrinya, membawa keduanya dan mendudukkannya di tengah, di antara kakek- neneknya.

Taka yang pertama menjawab sambil menatap kakeknya.

"Mama dan papa sedang di kamar."

"Mereka bilang kami jangan mengangu dan menyuruh untuk bermain." Sambung Yoshi dengan wajah polos yang menggemaskan.

Kini kedua alis sang kakek dan nenek itu berkerut dalam, berusaha mencerna penjelasan keduanya, yang masih membuat mereka bingung.

"Sibuk?" Tanya sang nenek. Keduanya mengangguk bersamaan.

"Tadi pagi kami sudah bangun dan ingin mengajak Mama dan papa bermain, tapi mereka sedang sibuk berolahraga."

Taka kembali menjelaskan, dan bisa di lihat keduanya bersikap seolah itu hal sudah biasa mereka lihat.

"Mereka membuat suara berisik saat olahraga, kadang terdengar sampai kamar kami. Dan mereka sering sekali berolahraga."

Entah kenapa kedua orang dewasa itu tahu maksud dari kata-kata polos si kembar.

Yoshi kini menggernyit. "Bahkan pagi, siang, dan malam.'"

Mata sang kakek dan nenek itu membelalak, bagaimana tidak ? kedua bocah polos itu bahkan sampai hafal jadwal kedua orang tuanya yang terlalu sibuk ber'olahraga'.

"Obaa-san, mengapa mereka berolahraga padahal berada di ranjang? Bukankah seharusnya mereka olahraga di luar agar lebih segar?" Kini sang nenek bingung harus menjawab bagaimana akan pertanyaan Taka.

"Benar, mereka berolahraga di ranjang yang seharusnya di gunakan untuk tidur."

Yoshi ikut menimpali. Keduanya menatap kedua orang dewasa itu dengan penasaran. Sifat dasar anak-anak memang selalu penasaran .

Sang kakek berdehem. "Mereka hanya sedang malas berada di luar ruangan, dan itu lebih praktis."

"Benar." Jawab sang nenek menimpali dengan buru-buru, bingung harus bagaimana menjelaskan pada anak kecil seusia mereka.

"Hmm.. " Taka seolah tak puas akan jawaban itu.

"Tapi papa mengatakan olahraga itu bertujuan membuat adik untuk kami. Dan mereka tak mengenakan pakaian sama sekali. Apa mereka tak akan kedinginan dan sakit?"

"Itu. . " Sang nenek menggerutu dalam hati mengenai tingkah putra dan menantunya, membuat si kembar terkontaminasi.

"Kalian melihatnya saat olahraga?"

Keduanya menggeleng.

"Kami hanya mengintip beberapa kali saat mereka sangat berisik."

Yoshi menunjukkan ekspresi memberengut saat menceritakan ulah orang tuanya yang berisik.

"Sebenarnya kami taki ngin punya adik, tapi papa suka sekali olahraga membuat adik dengan mama untuk kami. Apa Obaa-san dan Ojii-san juga bisa membuat adik dengan olahraga seperti Mama dan papa ?"

Sebenarnya Shiori sangat senang Seijuuru dan Tetsuya memiliki putra yang begitu cerdas dan kritis. Tapi masalahnya mereka melontarkan pertanyaan yang benar-benar belum diperuntukkan bagi anak seusia mereka.

Kakek dan Nenek itu hanya kebingungan, tak bisa menjawab. Tentu saja, walaupun mereka sudah tua, namun tetap melakukan apa yang dilakukan Seijuurou dan Tetsuya, hanya saja tanpa ada yang mengintip dan memberikan pertanyaan dengan ekspresi penasaran dan ingin tahu.

"Apa kadang Obaa-san berada di atas? Kami lihat mama berada di atas papa. Kadang papa yang berada di atas. Pasti sesak nafas rasanya, ketika olahraga tubuhmu ditindih. " Taka menyampaikan analisanya dengan mimik wajah yang dibuat serius.

" Apa mama tidak sesak nafas ketika papa menindihnya ?" Lanjut Yoshi bertanya polos.

"Anak-Anak apa kalian sudah sarapan ?"

Tanya sang nenek mengalihkan pertanyaan. Pikirannya bisa gila jika terus mendengar rentetan pertanyaan itu.

"Belum ." Taka menjawab disertai gelengan kecil.

"Kami lapar Obaa-san." TimpalYoshi merajuk pada neneknya.

"Kalau begitu mari kita kedapur dan lihat apa yang bisa kita buat . Ok ?"

Wanita berusia sekitar lima puluh tahunan itu mengajak kedua cucunya kedapur dengan semangat. Disusul dengan kakeknya mengikuti mereka.

"Kalian akan menerima omelanku." Gumam pria yang rambutnya sudah beruban itu protes atas tercemarnya otak cucu kesayangan.

.

.

.

Rintihan dan desahan sudah menjadi bagian kegiatan rutin pagi hari bagi Seijuurou. Sebelum sarapan, maka ia harus mendapatkan makanan pembuka terlebih dahulu, Yaitu istrinya yang cantik dan menggairahkan.

"ak-anak." Tetsuya berusaha

mengatakan hal itu dengan susah payah karena Seijuurou begitu agresif. Tadi dia seperti mendengar suara Taka dan Yoshi yang mengetuk pintu kamar mereka, dan Seijuurou terlalu sibuk menghujam ke dalam tubuhnya, dan membuat otaknya tumpul.

"Mereka pasti bermain di bawah." Pria itu menenangkan sang istri yang terdengar cemas. Bagaimanapun kedua putranya pasti akan bermain di lantai bawah dan tak akan menganggu mereka.

Kali ini ia menghujam semakin kuat, dan terasa semakin dalam di setiap hentakan, membuatnya mengerang, Hingga beberpa kali hentakan kuat mereka akhirnya mendapatkan pelepasan yang membuat keduanya lemas dan berbaring untuk beberapa saat. Mengembalikan nafas serta tenaganya.

Tetsuya bangkit sambil meraih jubahnya yang teronggok di lantai, dekat dengan kaki ranjang. Melihat hal itu Seijuurou ikut bangkit.

"Ayo mandi bersama." Ajaknya dengan suara senang dan bersemangat. Menatap tajam ke arah suaminya , Tetsuya menggeleng cepat.

"Tidak, kau pasti membuat kita berdua lebih lama di kamar mandi"

Seijuurou menyunggingkan cengirannya. "Kau benar-benar apa isi kepalaku."

"Mandilah di kamar tamu dan cepat buatkan sarapan untuk anak -anak , mereka pasti lapar."

Di liriknya jam yang menunjukkan pukul tujuh pagi. Walaupun sedikit kecewa karena tak bisa menambah porsi olahraganya, Seijuurou bangkit dan memakai celana panjangnya untuk ke kamar tamu yang hanya berjarak satu kamar oleh kamar Taka dan Yoshi yang berada tepat di sebelah kamar mereka.

"Kau tak akan kesepian tanpa diriku sayang?" Godanya pada Tetsuya yang sudah berada di ambang pintu kamar mandi. Berharap kemungkinan kecil akan berubah pikiran.

"Pergilah Sei-kun." Usir Tetsuya

memberikan tatapan memperingatkan pada

suaminya. "Kasihan mereka."

Pada akhirnya Seijuurou pergi tanpa memprotes ataupun berusaha menggodanya lagi.

"Papa !" Panggil Yoshi dengan suara girang sambil memakan pancake.

"Hallo sayang." la mendekati Taka dan Yoshi, mengecup kepala mereka sebagai sapaan sayang, sambil melirik ke arah kedua orang tuanya yang sudah duduk santai menemani kedua putranya.

Entah kenapa perasaan resah

menyergapnya, seolah kedua orang tuanya siap memberikan petuah tanpa henti yang akan membuat telinganya berdengung.

"Okaa-sama, Otou-sama, tumben sekali kalian datang pagi-pagi." Tanyanya berusaha ramah.

Namun kedua orang tuanya tak segera menjawab, hanya menatap Seijuurou tajam.

'Apa lagi kesalahan yang sudah kulakukan'? Tanyanya membatin resah.

"Kita perlu bicara Sei." Ayahnya lah yang pertama membuka suara. Seijuurou mengangguk dan berdiri mengikuti ayahnya.

Tanpa perlu diberitahu, Ayah Seijuurou menuju ruang kerja pria itu. Menutup pintu dan menunggu ayahnya mengatakan sesuatu. la mengingat-ingat lagi, kesalahan apa yang sudah diperbuatnya. Keadaan rumah sakit aman dan terkendali, lalu apa?

Otaknya terus memutar yang dilakukannya, mencoba mengingat apa salahnya.

" Apa saja yang sudah kau lakukan untuk meracuni pikiran kedua cucuku hah ?"

Seijuurou membelalak, tak mengerti apa maksud pertanyaan ayahnya yang tiba-tiba, tanpa adanya petunjuk apa yang dibahas.

"Aw" Ringisnya bagaikan anak kecil saat tangan ayahnya itu menarik telinganya.

"Otou-sama , apa yang kau lakukan?" Ucapan protesnya membuat ayahnya semakin kuat menarik telinganya, yang kini pastinya sudah berubah merah.

"Jangan meracuni cucu-cucuku dengan aksi tak senonoh yang kau perlihatkan pada mereka. Kau tahu, mereka sering menergokimu sedang bercinta dengan Tetsuya."

Akhirnya tangan pria tua itu

melepaskan telinga Seijuurou yang kemudian mengusap-usap telinganya yang ,sakit. Kalau dipikir -pikir sudah lama sekali dia melakukan hal ini pada anaknya.

"Maaf, itu kecerobohanku." Akunya dengan nada menyesal. Ayahnya akan lebih mudah memaafkan saat melihatnya dengan wajah benar-benar menyesal, walaupun

memang pada dasarnya ia menyesal, karena kedua putranya memergoki mereka dalam keadaan.. yah tak perlu di jelaskan.

"Kuncilah pintu, dan bayarlah pengasuh agar mereka terurus dan kau bisa lebih lama berada di ranjang."

"Aku akan mempertimbangkannya nanti."

Bukannya dia tidak setuju dengan ide sang ayah. Tetapi Tetsuya benar-benar tidak ingin memakai pengasuh untuk anak mereka. Dia ingin merawat anak-anak dengan kedua tangannya sendiri.

"Kau harus melakukannya atau aku akan yang akan mengatakannya pada Tetsuya dan mencarikan pengasuh untuk mereka. "

Titah Ayahnya final. Membuat Seijuurou sibuk berpikir berbagai cara agar sang ayah membatalkan niatnya, jika tidak dia terancam berkurang jatahnya akibat Tetsuya yang marah.

Tamat .

.

Lagi kuker dan Ide buat sekuel muncul tiba-tiba begitu . Yahh anggap saja hadiah karena banyak nya respon untuk ff ini .

Happy 04-15 day !

Dan saya gak ada ide bikin cerita sekolah :"

Ya sudah

Bye ~ XD /


End file.
